Shifters
by libra88
Summary: Set after the end of season 8. Demons are getting stronger and have started to target a particular group of magical people. It's up to the charmed ones' children to help put a stop to this. Life is never easy!
1. Chapter 1

**After seeing the last ever charmed episode on Thursday this idea came to me so I wanted to see what type of response it got. It's set _about _19 years after the defeat of the Triad. **

**Comments are greatly appreciated, and does anyone know if Phoebe and Paige's children (apart from Henry Jr) had been given specific names, cause I can't remember.**

**Hope you enjoy this! **

**

* * *

Chapter One**

A fire ball flew through the air and hit its target straight on. The target was a 37 year-old woman who burst into flames with a scream and all that was left was a pile of ashes. The male demon looked around at its surroundings in the suburban home, the wrecked furniture and the pile of ash by what used to be the dining room table. He smiled cruelly to himself before shimmering out.

Slowly and cautiously a trio of children crept out from their hiding place upstairs. The two youngest had a strong familial resemblance to the woman who had moments ago been incinerated, but the oldest had nothing in common with any of them. The youngest was a 4 year-old girl, she had long, chestnut brown wavy hair and big hazel eyes. She was sucking her thumb and holding on to a tattered brown bear, looking around in fear. Her brother was about 9-years old and he had dark brown hair that was in need of a cut, because he had to shove it out of his face. His brown eyes clearly showed the intelligence that this young boy held.

"Sebastiana, what are we going to do now?" The young boy asked the oldest girl.

She looked to be at least 19-years-old, with long straight black hair and vibrant green eyes that for the briefest moment showed the pain she felt from this loss, before she buried it deep and her eyes became emotionless once more. She was quite tall at 5"6 and she bent down to pick the young girl up.

"We are going to pack up as much stuff as we can and then we have to leave," Sebastiana replied.

"Bastiana, where's Mommy?" The little girl, Fleuretta, asked as she took her thumb out of her mouth and peered up at the girl who was holding her firmly against her hip.

"Your Mommy's gone now Fleur, and you, me and Finley are gonna have to go," Sebastiana tried to explain to the little girl.

"I don't wanna go!" Fleuretta started to wail.

"I'll start packing," Finley said solemnly as he looked on at his crying sister and Sebastiana who was trying to calm her slightly.

"Thanks Fin," Sebastiana nodded towards the young boy as she continued to try and calm Fleur.

"Fleur, remember what your Mommy told you, about if the bad men came and she had to go?" Sebastiana asked the little girl whose eyes still held unshed tears, but she had stopped crying and was now hiccupping slightly.

"Mommy tolded us to be bwave and to listen to you," Fleur whispered.

"And you have to trust me Fleur, because I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you or Finley," Sebastiana said as she kissed the top of the young girls head, "Now I need you to start packing some things from your room. I'm going to go to my room and pack my things then I'll come in to help you and Finley,"

Sebastiana put Fleur down, who immediately went running to her room, teddy bear still clutched firmly in her little hand. Sebastiana meanwhile walked to her room and took out a duffel bag that was stuffed at the bottom of her closet and began filling it with clothes and other personal things from her room, like the photo of her and her mother. She then moved her bed to the side and lifted up the loose floorboard that was underneath. There she picked up the athemae that her mother had given to her before she was killed and tucked it securely into the waistband of her jeans she was wearing. Also contained underneath the floorboard was a large sum of money, to be used in a circumstance such as this and an address in San Francisco that Fran, the woman that had just died, had given to Sebastiana and said that if anything should happen she should head there.

Once she had finished packing, Sebastiana headed towards Fleur's bedroom to help her pack everything she would need, and then the two girls headed to Finley's room to help him. Within half an hour everything was packed and the trio were getting ready to leave the house.

"Wait," Finley shouted as he quickly ran back in the house and came back out adding something to the bag he was carrying.

"What was that?" Sebastiana asked.

"Just the photo of all of us last Christmas," Finley replied.

"Where we goin?" Fleur asked from he position in Sebastiana's arms.

"We're going to San Fransisco," Sebastiana replied as she led the two children down the street to the nearest station, constantly keeping a lookout for anybody or anything suspicious.

* * *

_Two weeks later- San Fransisco_

"Wyatt maybe we got the wrong location," a 20-year-old Chris suggested to Wyatt as the two made their way around an abandoned building each holding onto a couple of vials.

"We didn't there was definitely a demon here," Wyatt assured as he looked around and spotted scorch marks on the opposite wall, "See scorch marks, definitely a demon here."

"So what happened to the demon, genius?" Chris asked his older brother.

"You're just about to find out," A female voice virtually growled into Wyatt's ear as she forced his hands behind his back, causing him to drop his vials and held an athemae against his neck.

Wyatt orbed out from the position he was in and orbed next to Chris so that they were both facing the black haired stranger.

"Athemae," Wyatt called holding his hand out.

The athemae the girl was holding then orbed into his hand. Wyatt turned it over in his hand and looked at it carefully.

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing with something like this?" Wyatt asked curiously.

Just as the stranger was about to answer, her eyes widened slightly at something she saw appear behind Wyatt and Chris.

"Duck," she shouted at them.

The two brothers managed to orb out the way in time to avoid being hit by an energy ball, which was unfortunately heading straight for the teenager. However by the time the energy ball reached the stranger a cat was standing in place of the teenager so that the energy ball just passed over the cat and hit the wall behind. The cat then shifted back into the black haired, green eyed teenager. Before the demon had a chance to throw another energy ball Chris had thrown one of his vials at the demon causing him to burn in a fiery vanquish. Unfortunately the teenager had been standing too close to the demon and had been knocked back slightly as the demon was vanquished, hitting her head on the floor as she went down. She groggily lifted her head, moaned and then proceeded to fall back into unconsciousness.

Wyatt and Chris gingerly approached the stranger.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked as he turned towards his older brother who had bent down to look at the girl.

Wyatt didn't get a chance to answer because the next thing he knew two kids had come barrelling out of a bedroom somewhere and were standing by the fallen girl. The boy who could be no older than 9 had picked up the athemae off the floor, where Wyatt had dropped it when the demon attacked, and was holding it in front of him trying to be scary (not that it could be scary). The young girl had dropped next to the older one and turned to the boys with a threatening glare in her eyes.

"Back off!" The boy shouted, his hair continuously falling in front of his eyes.

"Hey, calm down. We're not here to hurt you," Chris said gently, trying to calm the young boy down.

"You hurt Bastiana!" The young girl countered angrily.

"It wasn't us, it was the demon!" Wyatt said to try and defend him and Chris.

This made the boy waver ever so slightly, as he contemplated this new bit of information.

"What were you guys doing here anyway?" Chris asked as he tried to get the boy to trust them.

"The bad man took our mommy, so Bastiana said we had to come here," the little girl replied, her anger dissipating slightly.

"You can trust us okay, we just want to help you guys and your sister," Chris said gently.

"She's not our sister," the boy interrupted.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"I said she's not our sister. My mom took her in when she was about Fleur's age, she's always been there," the boy explained.

"Okay, so what's your name?" Chris asked.

"I'm Finley," the boy replied, still holding the athemae in front of him.

"Well Finley if you just let us get to your friend, then we can help her and you guys can come back with us," Wyatt suggested.

"We're not allowed to go anywhere 'cept the place where Mom said we had to go," the boy explained.

"Where's that?" Chris asked.

The young girl carefully reached into the older girl's back pocket of her jeans and pulled out the piece of paper she knew was in there. She then handed it to the boy who slowly passed it to the two men. Wyatt and Chris looked at the address on the piece of paper and smiled.

"This is our address, we live there," Chris told the boy.

"Really? You're not just lying to get us to come with you?" the boy asked as he looked at the Wyatt and Chris cautiously.

"I promise you we're telling the truth," Chris said, "Just hand me the athemae, and we can come help your friend."

Finley looked from the men to the two girls and back before he slowly handed the athemae into Chris' outstretched palm.

Wyatt and Chris then slowly walked to the oldest girl and Wyatt bent down beside her.

"What's her name?" Wyatt asked.

"Sebastiana, and my sister's Fleuretta, but we just call her Fleur," Finley explained.

"Finley, why don't you go with Chris and bring all your stuff here, and then we can take you back to our place," Wyatt explained as he checked the unconscious Sebastiana, "We'll heal her when we back, I think it would be safer."

"Safer for whom?" Chris asked with a smile on his face before he followed Finley to collect all the kids' things.

Fleur just stared at Wyatt the whole time Finley was in the other room with Chris.

"You don't have to be scared of me, I won't hurt you," Wyatt told Fleur gently.

Fleur proceeded to put her thumb in her mouth and suck on it as she continued to stare at Wyatt.

Chris came back into the room with Finley, having packed everything into the two bags that the children had brought.

"How are we going to get to your place?" Finley asked as he stood next to Seabastiana.

"We're going to orb," Chris explained as he took hold of Finley's hand.

"What?" Finley asked confused.

"Just hold on tight," Chris explained as he bent down to take hold of Fleur's hand.

The three then orbed out in a swirl of blue lights, leaving Wyatt to pick up Sebastiana and orb out after them.

All five appeared in the Halliwell manor just moments later. Both Fleur and Finley looked a little dizzy, having not orbed before and so Chris had them sit down on a chair whilst Wyatt carefully lay Sebastiana down on the sofa.

"Mom? Dad?" Chris shouted into the house.

"It's just me Chris, Mom and Dad went out," A female voice shouted down from upstairs.

Coming downstairs was a 17 year-old girl with fairly long straight brown/blonde hair and brown eyes. She was about 5"4 and was wearing jeans and a lilac tank top.

"Do you know when they'll be back Mel?" Chris asked his sister.

"Not long, they only went to the grocery store," Melinda Halliwell replied, "Why what's up?"

"We kinda brought some guys back with us," Chris explained as he showed Melinda the room where Sebastiana, Finley and Fleur were.

As the two walked into the lounge they saw that Wyatt was healing Sebastiana. Sebastiana seemed to recover quite quickly and promptly punched Wyatt in the face causing him to stumble backwards.

"Hey, what was that for?" Wyatt asked as he rubbed his jaw.

Sebastiana didn't get a chance to answer because the front door opened and Piper and Leo came walking in carrying brown paper bags.

"Where the hell are we?" Sebastiana growled as she looked at her surroundings.

Piper and Leo turned to look at the new people in the manor.

"Um does one of you guys want to explain what's going on?" Leo asked as he put down the bags he was carrying.

"Yes, please explain," Sebastiana asked sarcastically.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about how they would begin explaining this.

"Well you see Wyatt and I were scrying for a demon and we went downtown to this building, but there was no demon. Then she," Chris said pointing at Sebastiana, "threatened Wyatt with an athemae and then a demon really did appear. We vanquished the demon but she must've been too close and she got knocked out. Then the two kids came running out and we found out that they were actually on their way here, so we orbed back here and Wyatt healed the girl and then she punched him."

"Is that everything?" Piper asked as she stepped into the room, trying to go over all the information they had been given.

Chris took a moment to think over everything before he nodded.

"So why exactly were you heading here?" Piper asked as she sat down.

"Fran, had given me this address and said that if anything happened to her then I should bring Finley and Fleur here," Sebastiana explained as she motioned to the two children who were watching this exchange with interest.

"Who's Fran?" Leo asked.

"She took me in when my mom was killed by demons 15 years ago. She was Fin's and Fleur's Mom," Sebastiana explained.

"So who are you?" Melinda asked, as she was getting a little bit confused.

"I'm Sebastiana," Sebastiana said.

"So why are demons after you?" Piper asked confused.

"Because we're Shifters," Sebastiana answered.

"You're what?" Wyatt asked.

"Shifters," Sebastiana repeated.

"Ok what the hell's a Shifter?" Chris asked.

"They have the power of shape shifting, and were always fighting on the side of good. When I first became a whitelighter the Shifters had almost all been killed by demons. The few that were left went into hiding," Leo explained, "But I don't understand why they would be targeting them again."

"It's because the demons are getting more powerful and the number of Shifters is starting to increase, because even if only one of your parents is a Shifter then you will be a Shifter. Something about the gene being dominant, so now the demons are targeting us before the numbers can become a threat," Sebastiana explained.

"Well you can definitely stay here, until everything is sorted," Piper explained, the mother in her coming through.

Piper then proceeded to show Sebastiana and the other two children around the manor; whilst Wyatt, Chris and Melinda went to sort out the rooms they would be staying in. Sebastiana would be sharing with Melinda, and Fleur and Finley would be sharing the spare room. Leo had gone to phone Phoebe, Paige and Billie because he thought that this would be something that they should know about. Fleur was very scared about this new place, and there were so many people. Fleur gave a death grip on Sebastiana's hand so Sebastiana picked her up and held her.

"My sisters will probably be around later with their families as well as a friend of ours, so they'll probably want to meet you," Piper explained as she showed them upstars.

Sebastiana just nodded, already wondering how long they would have to stay here. As soon as the other two were asleep later she was going to have to talk to Piper, she wanted to vanquish as many demons as she could so that they could be safe.

Wyatt meanwhile was thinking about Sebastiana, he would never have thought that she would've punched him that hard. She packed one hell of a punch, he remembered as he rubbed his jaw again. He was looking forward to talking to her later, he wanted to find out a bit more about her.

* * *

_Underworld_

"Diego has not returned, he must have been vanquished just like Aristaeus before him. If we don't kill these Shifters now they will be our downfall," A tall dark demon shouted to the crowd of demons below him.

The crowd cheered below him chanting "Kill the Shifters. Kill the Shifters." The demon smiled cruelly. He would not let the prophecy come true.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**  



	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Thanks to my sole reviewer -0-charmed-freak-0- this chapter is for you! **

**Please if you are reading this then drop me a line so I know if you like this or not.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S Any suggestions for a title would be appreciated!**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

It had been about two hours since the unexpected arrival of Sebastiana, Finley and Fleuretta. Sebastiana had managed to get Fleur settled for her nap and Finley was in the kitchen with Piper, helping her bake some cookies. Piper had said the others would be coming over in a little while so Sebastiana was taking the time to have a look around the manor on her own. She came across a masculine bedroom and was going to walk past when she saw the most beautiful sword that was hanging up on the wall. She quietly stepped into the room and was about to pick up the sword and take a look at it, when a voice spoke behind her.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Wyatt said as he walked into his bedroom to stand next to Sebastiana as she admired the sword, "that's-"

"Excalibur, I know" Sebastiana finished, "But the question is what are you doing with it?"

"It's mine," Wyatt replied proudly.

"_You're_ the new King Arthur? You've got to be kidding me!" Sebastiana remarked incredulously.

"What's the surprise with that?"

"I have my doubts, especially since I almost managed to slit your throat."

"But you didn't."

"I bet you I could beat you in a fight any day."

"Really you do?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well how about today? I'm sure we could use the basement for a few minutes, because that's how long it would take for me to beat you."

"You're on."

"Hold on," Wyatt said as he grabbed hold of Sebastiana and orbed into the basement.

The basement was quite empty and Sebastiana remembered that Piper had said that Wyatt, Chris and their cousins used it to practice their magic (the kind that could be a little explosive). Sebastiana turned to Wyatt.

"One condition, no magic or powers," Sebastiana said holding her hand out to Wyatt.

"Deal," Wyatt replied as he took Sebastiana's hand and shook it.

Both Sebastiana and Wyatt felt a tiny spark of electricity at the contact and pilled away as if burned.

Sebastiana made the first move as she made to punch Wyatt in the face, but he saw it coming and ducked out the way. Wyatt then turned and tried to kick Sebastiana's feet from underneath her, but she flipped backwards just before his leg would have connected with both of hers. The next few minutes continued with a struggle between the two, each trying to get an advantage over the other.

Meanwhile Phoebe, Coop and their family had just arrived and were speaking to Leo in the hall.

"Hi Auntie Piper," the oldest of Phoebe and Coop's three daughters said as Piper walked in to the hall, with Finley trailing shyly behind her.

"Hello Rachel," Piper replied as she greeted Phoebe and her family.

Phoebe and Coop had three daughters; Rachel was the oldest at 18 years old, Rhiannon was the middle child and was 16 years old and Rebecca was the youngest at 10-years old. All three had their father's eyes, but everything else about them screamed 'Halliwell'. Rachel and Rhiannon had dark brown almost black hair, whilst Rebecca's hair was a slightly lighter shade. Rebecca and Rhiannon's hair was wavy and Rachel's was curly. All three had their hair cut differently, Rachel's was cut short so that her curls framed her face nicely and gave her that more mature look, Rhiannon's hair was feathered and about shoulder length, whilst Rebecca's hair was very long and was 3 inches above her waist.

A few seconds later and Paige and her family arrived in a flurry of blue lights. Paige was holding onto Henry's hand, whilst the children all orbed in separately. Henry Junior was the oldest of the Mitchell children and always took it upon himself to protect his twin sisters Sarah and Amy, even though they didn't want his protection. At 19 years old he was quite good looking and everyone said he was almost the spitting image of his father when he was younger. The twins were 17 years old and looked more like their mother than father. Both had brown eyes and straight light brown hair that both had cut to about 2 inches below shoulder length.

Melinda and Chris came downstairs to say hello to their Aunties, Uncles and cousins.

"Auntie Piper where's Wyatt?" Henry Junior asked his aunt.

"I think he's down in the basement," Melinda replied to her cousin's question.

Rachel and Rhiannon disappeared with a pink glow, so they could go and see their cousin, whilst Henry orbed.

Just before the cousins had made their way to the basement, Sebastiana had finally gotten an advantage over Wyatt. She had managed to get in a good kick that sent him to the ground. As soon as he was down Sebastiana pounced onto him, keeping him down flat on his back. She pinned him down by trapping his legs with her own and holding his wrists above his head whilst she was virtually lying on top of him.

"I win," she whispered in his ear.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Rachel asked as she appeared in the basement with her cousins only to see the position that Wyatt and the strange new girl were in.

"Nope. Just me proving a point," Sebastiana replied as she got up off of Wyatt.

"And you are?" Henry asked.

"Oh sorry guys, this is Sebastiana. Sebastiana this is Henry, Rachel and Rhiannon, my cousins," Wyatt explained as he got up from the floor.

Upstairs Rebecca decided she wanted to go find Wyatt too, just like her sisters, so she disappeared in a glow of pink. Unfortunately for her this power was new to her and she still hadn't gotten the hang of it.

Wyatt, his cousins and Sebastiana made their way up to the stairs of the basement into the kitchen.

Fleuretta had woke up from her nap and looked around the strange room. She was scared. Her Mommy was gone and she was in this new place with these strange people and she was scared. She wanted Sebastiana, but she was too scared to take a step outside the room. She could hear lots of people downstairs and she got scared, she didn't remember there being lots of people before. Then all of a sudden in the corner of the room this girl just appeared, in a glow of pink. Fleuretta did the only thing she could think of she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sebastiana had just climbed the steps from the basement into the kitchen when she heard the scream. She instantly shifted into a large dog and barreled through the kitchen, into the hall, knocking Paige over in the process and up stairs to the room where Fleuretta was. Once in the room she shifted back and saw Fleuretta on the bed crying and screaming her heart out, and a young girl about 10-years old trying to get her to calm down. Unfortunately for the young girl this was only making Fleur shout even louder. Fleur saw Sebastiana and for a moment the crying stopped.

"Bastiana!" Fleur shouted fearfully.

Sebastiana walked over to the bed and picked Fleur up, bouncing her gently and whispering soothingly to her. She could tell at first glance that this girl was not a threat. First of all she looked quite similar to the other girls that she had seen downstairs in the basement. She was watching Fleur guiltily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare her. It's just I've only had this power a little while and I can't control it properly yet," the young girl apologized.

"It's okay," Sebastiana replied.

Everyone else appeared at that moment in an assortment of blue lights and pink glows.

"Don't let the bad men take me!" Fleur screamed when she saw the blue lights and pink glows, "I promise I'll be good! Please don't let them take me like they took Mommy! Please!"

This started Fleur's crying fit all over again. This time it was ten times as strong and everyone was looking at her with a mixture of sympathy and guilt for having scared her. She was clinging on desperately to Sebastiana's neck, and Sebastiana figured she was going to need a crow bar to get Fleur off of her.

"Shhh. Fleur it's okay. These people aren't going to hurt you okay," Sebastiana told Fleur gently as she lightly stroked her back trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, these are the good guys. They won't hurt you," Finley affirmed as he let go of Chris' hand and walked up to Fleur.

"This is Piper's family," Sebastiana tried to explain.

"Everybody?" Fleur asked incredulously as she stopped crying, long enough to observe the large mass of people in front of her.

"Everybody," Sebastiana exaggerated as she looked at Fleur and made a shocked sort of expression herself.

Everyone proceeded to apologize to a still nervous Fleur and one by one they introduced themselves to Sebastiana, Fleur and Finley.

"Why don't we go downstairs, where it will be easier to talk," Piper suggested and everyone agreed, opting to take the stairs this time.

"Hello, are you guys in here?" A heavily pregnant Billie Jackson asked as she stepped into the Halliwell manor.

"We're just coming down now Billie," Phoebe shouted as everyone slowly began coming down the stairs.

Rebecca ran straight to Billie and hugged her.

"Where's Uncle Dalton and Jemima Auntie Billie?" Rebecca asked Billie.

"Their just coming in from the car sweetie, they'll be here in a sec," Billie replied to her goddaughter.

"Come in and sit down Billie," Piper said as she led everyone into the sitting room.

After the adults and older children were seated, with Finley and Fleur sitting on Sebastiana's lap, a tall dark haired man walked in with a 4 year old blonde haired girl. Dalton Jackson was 2 years Billie's senior and the pair had been married for 6 years. He had hazel eyes and was 6"2. They had met a few years after Christie's death and Billie had been shocked to find out that Dalton was a half-witch, when she told him her secret. Jemima Jenkins (who was either called JJ or Jem) was the Jackson's first child and was definitely a 'Daddy's girl'. She had straight long blonde hair, like her mother, and gorgeous hazel eyes like her father. Dalton headed over to his wife and gave her a kiss, before he picked up Jemima and waited for someone to talk.

"Why don't you kids go and play or talk somewhere?" Leo suggested, because this whole thing would be easier to sort out if there were less children around.

"When you say kids, who do you mean?" Melinda asked her father, hoping this would be one time when she would get to be included in the more grown up running of the house.

"Anyone 18 or older can stay. So that means you have to go Mel," Piper answered.

Melinda, Rhiannon, Rebecca, Sarah and Amy grudgingly left the sitting room.

"You too Finley," Sebastiana said as she looked down at the young boy, "and take Fleur with you."

"I don't wanna go!" Fleur shouted as she gripped tightly onto Sebastiana's neck.

Dalton whispered something into Jemima's ear before he set her down gently on the floor. Jemima slowly walked over to Sebastiana and looked at Fleur.

"Hi," Jemima said shyly, "my name's Jemima. What's yours?"

"Fleur," Fleur whispered.

"That's a pwetty name. Do you wanna come play with me?" Jemima asked as everyone's eyes were on the young pair.

Fleur bit her lip as she thought about it. Her arms relaxed around Sebastiana's neck and she turned to look up at Sebastiana for approval.

"Sure go have fun," Sebastiana replied with a smile.

Fleur then climbed down off of Sebastiana's lap and followed Jemima out of the room, before they'd left the room the two were holding hands.

"Thanks," Sebastiana said sincerely to Dalton, "I didn't think she'd ever let go."

"Alright so now that all the younger ones are gone does anybody mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Paige asked the group.

"You're turn to explain this time, I explained it to Mom and Dad," Chris said as he looked at Wyatt.

"Fine," Wyatt said with a sigh, "do you guys want to know the short version or the long version?"

"Let's start with the short version and see if it makes sense," Phoebe suggested.

Wyatt then went on to account the tale of how he and Chris had been tracking a demon when they came across Sebastiana, then Finley and Fleur. Once he had finished his explanation Sebastiana explained how they got to be in the abandoned apartment in the first place and gave them the basic idea of what a Shifter was.

"So let me get this straight, you're _not_ related to those two children, you were looked after by their mom," Billie queried.

"That's right. So now I'm looking after Finley and Fleur and trying to keep the demons from killing us," Sebastiana replied.

"And you say that they're killing Shifters because the number of Shifters is now increasing and the demons don't want them to form an alliance again with good witches etcetera?" Coop asked.

"Well that's the only reason I've got. It wouldn't just be random killings," Sebastiana answered.

"So are we just going to find those demons and kick their ass?" Henry Junior asked confidently.

Since the demons had resurfaced and started causing trouble a few years ago it had been the oldest of the new generation of Halliwells that had been fighting the demons. The Charmed Ones were too old to go chasing after demons, although they still helped out by giving advice and assisting in areas where needed, like potion making.

"You can't just go rushing in and kill all the demons," Rachel said "We'd have to have some sort of plan. We don't even know the name of the demon that attacked them."

"We could just look in the Book of Shadows," Chris suggested as he orbed it downstairs.

"If you have a look through this book, and see if you recognize the demon that attacked Finley and Fleur's mom," Wyatt told Sebastiana as he handed her the book.

"It's _huge_!" Sebastiana said in awe, "What the hell is in here?"

"Mostly information on demons, but there's also stuff about some magical creatures or items in general," Phoebe explained.

"Each time we come across something new, we add it to the book, which is why it's so big," Rachel explained.

"I don't know if I'll be able to recognize the demon I only caught a glimpse of him for a few seconds," Sebastiana said apologetically.

"Just have a look through and see if you can find anything," Piper told Sebastiana gently.

Sebastiana started flicking through the Book of Shadows, seeing if any of the demons looked similar.

"Hey, there's an entry on Shifters here," Sebastiana commented interestingly as she came across a page in the book that gave information on Shifters.

The book was passed around so that those who were interested could have a look. Then Sebastiana was passed the book back and she continued to flick through. She went from front to back but none of the demons look even vaguely familiar.

"Sorry," Sebastiana apologized as she carefully set the book on the table in the centre of the room.

"Hey don't worry," Paige replied, "It's quite likely that this demon is new and wouldn't have been written into the book yet."

"Now why don't we take a break for now, I'm sure the kids are getting up to all sorts of mischief," Leo suggested.

Everyone got up from their seats, although Billie needed a bit of help from her husband, and went in search of the children.

_Underworld_

"Have you found any more information on the prophecy Leander?" A dark skinned demon asked.

He was quite tall at 6"1, and had dark eyes that matched his dark aura. He was clearly a leader and looked very dangerous. He was talking to a lighter skinned demon that was about 2 inches shorter than him. The lighter skinned demon, Leander, had a nervous grimace on his features and his brown eyes only exaggerated the nervous appearance. It was obvious that the information he was about to give to his boss was not going to be welcomed.

"No more. It still mentions the Crylien Crystal, but we are no closer in determining who the Shifter in the prophecy is," Leander replied carefully, "_But_ the numbers of Shifters being killed is increasing. We're losing less demons at the moment."

"For now that will be fine. Who knows if we're lucky we may have killed the Shifter that will be our downfall already. We need to keep up the killings though we can't risk any Shifters getting past," Sophocles responded.

"We shall," Leander replied with a nod.

"In the mean time you _must _find out more about this prophecy. Ask all the Seers and Oracles you can find, see if you can find out _exactly_ who the threat is," Sophocles told Leander dangerously.

"Yes sir," Leander answered before he left his boss alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

I think this may just be the longest of the chapters so far! **

**I just want to say a special thank you to: _-0-charmed-freak-0-_ and _Laura._**

**I've changed the title to Shifters, but if anyone has a better idea please do tell me!_  
_**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter. All feedback is appreciated and if you are reading this could you take a couple of seconds to review at the end? Thanks**

**:P **

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Sebastiana was lying on her back in the bed that had been set out in Mel's bedroom. It was evening now and everyone in the house was asleep, except for Sebastiana, No matter what she tried she just couldn't fall asleep. She had been staring at the ceiling for the past hour and she was still wide awake. Thank god she had her pyjamas with her, because she didn't think she would have been comfortable borrowing Melinda's. She was wearing her black pyjama pants and a pink strappy pyjama top. Realising that staring at the ceiling wasn't helping at all, Sebastiana cautiously climbed out of bed, careful so as not to wake up Melinda who was sleeping soundly. Once out of bed she tiptoed out the room and made her way slowly downstairs. Maybe a nice warm drink would help her sleep.

Meanwhile upstairs Wyatt had just woken up and heard someone walk past his bedroom. It definitely wasn't his mom or dad, and the footsteps were too light to belong to Chris, so he assumed it was either Mel or Sebastiana. He got out of bed and went downstairs to see who it was.

When Sebastiana got downstairs she looked around in the fridge and the cupboards until she found some milk and honey. A pot was easily found, so all she had to do now was warm up the milk and then she'd add the honey. Fran had always made this for her when she was younger and couldn't sleep. As she was stirring the milk gently all the thoughts of Fran that she'd tried to keep blocked since that day two weeks ago came flooding out. These thoughts then led onto thoughts of her mother which only further overwhelmed her. For the first time in several years Sebastiana started to cry.

"Hey what's wrong?" A soft, gentle voice asked.

Sebastiana had not realised that anyone was down here and jumped slightly when she heard the voice.

"Don't do that again you scared-" Sebastiana began as she turned around to face Wyatt.

She didn't finish her sentence because she was momentarily shocked. He had obviously just gotten out of bed, but had neglected to put on a shirt of some sort, so he was wearing pyjama pants and that was it. Now Sebastiana wasn't blind and she had to appreciate the sight of a topless Wyatt in front of her.

"I scared what?" Wyatt asked as he saw her staring at him.

For a moment there he even thought that her mouth was gaping open slightly.

"Me. You scared me," Sebastiana replied.

"Were you crying?" Wyatt asked as he noted Sebastiana's slightly puffy eyes and a couple of tears that were still rolling down her cheeks.

Sebastiana tried to hurriedly wipe away her tears and deny that she was crying, but Wyatt wasn't buying any of it. He switched off the gas that was warming the milk and took hold of Sebastiana's hand so that he could gently lead her into the lounge. Once there he switched on the light and sat down on the large sofa and tugged on Sebastiana's arm so that she sat down next to him.

"Now how about you start by telling me what's wrong," Wyatt suggested gently.

"Well Fran's dead, my mom's dead, demons are out to kill us and I have to protect and look after two kids under 10 years old," Sebastiana started sarcastically, "so you know, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Okay, stupid question," Wyatt conceded, "What I actually wanted to know was why the tears now?"

"I don't know, I guess everything's just finally got on top of me. I mean these past two weeks, I've had to be strong for Fleur and Finley, and it's like now that we're here all these emotions I've kept bottled up have just spilled out," Sebastiana said honestly as her tears started up again and silently flowed down her cheeks.

Wyatt put his arm around her to comfort her, and wasn't expecting her to turn completely towards him and lean on his chest as she finally allowed her tears to flow. The stayed like that for almost half an hour, with Sebastiana crying and Wyatt talking to her gently as he slowly rubbed her back. Sebastiana's eyes then started to droop and within a few minutes her breathing was slower and shallower, and indication that she had finally gone to sleep. Not wanting to disturb her, but wanting to get her into her bed Wyatt waved his hand over her sleeping form.

"Bed," he whispered as she orbed out in a flurry of blue lights.

Upstairs Sebastiana appeared in her bed, still asleep and remained like that for the rest of the evening.

Downstairs Wyatt cleaned the pot with milk in, put the bottle of milk back in the fridge and put the honey back in the cupboard. He hated leaving things out; everyone said he got it from his mother who liked to make sure everything was tidy. Once everything was put away Wyatt went back upstairs to his room to go back to sleep, tomorrow was Monday and he had a class to teach.

* * *

Sebastiana woke up in the morning in her bed and was confused at how she got there. Then the events of last night came back to her and she smiled slightly, realising Wyatt must have put her back in bed. Looking around the room she realised that Melinda was already up, so she got dressed and then went to find Fleur and Finley. 

Mornings in the Halliwell house were generally chaotic, and today was no exception. Sebastiana had made it clear the night before that she didn't want any of the Halliwells to have to worry about Fleur or Finley. She said that she'd be the one to organise them in the mornings and sort anything out. On the subject of meals Piper and Sebastiana reached an agreement that Sebastiana would help in the preparation so that she wouldn't feel like she was taking advantage of Piper and her family. So this morning Sebastiana had roused Finley and Fleur from their sleep got them dressed and brought them downstairs, only to find a scene of utter chaos.

"Mom, have you seen my bag?" Mel asked as she searched around for her school bag in the kitchen.

"It's by the front door honey," Piper said from her position at the stove where she was currently cooking breakfast.

"Chris where did you put my robe?" Wyatt asked his brother as Chris walked into the kitchen.

"Robe," Chris called with his hand open.

The black robe orbed into Chris' hand and he handed it to Wyatt.

"Morning Mom," Chris said as he walked up to Piper and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you two sit down at the table, and I'll just help Piper with the breakfast," Sebastiana told Fleur and Finley as she nudged them towards the kitchen table.

"Wyatt honey, could you start laying the table please?" Piper asked Wyatt.

Wyatt went about collecting all the plates, cutlery etc and took them into the dining room.

"What can I do to help?" Sebastiana asked as she came up to Piper.

"You could start putting some toast on, and then cut them in half," Piper suggested.

Sebastiana started with the toast, using about half the loaf because Piper said that was how much they'd get through for breakfast.

"Where's everyone headed then this morning?" Sebastiana queried as she was toasting and cutting the toast.

"Well you remember we were telling you about Magic School last night?" Piper asked.

Sebastiana nodded as a response.

"Leo's the headmaster there, Melinda goes to school there and Wyatt and Chris teach there. So once they've had their breakfast they'll head over. Me, on the other hand, will be going to my restaurant in a couple of hours to get everything sorted for the day and deal with anything that crops up," Piper explained.

"Alright, so what do Wyatt and Chris teach?"

"I teach a mixture of classes and so does Chris," Wyatt answered as he walked into the kitchen.

Sebastiana looked up from what she was doing and turned towards Wyatt.

"How long have you been teaching?"

"This is my second year and Chris' first."

Once everything was finished in the kitchen everybody came in to help take the things into the next room. Even Finley and Fleur who had been sitting silently at the kitchen table watching the people around them helped take things in. Sebastiana hung back slightly so that she could speak to Wyatt before both went into the dining room.

"Umm, Wyatt could I just talk to you for a moment?" Sebastiana asked.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Wyatt said as he stopped to talk to her.

"Just so you know, I don't do this often, and I probably won't do it again, but I just wanted to thank you for last night," Sebastiana apologised in a rush before leaving an amused Wyatt in the kitchen as she headed into the dining room.

Sitting at the dining room table was surprisingly less chaotic than the making of the breakfast. There seemed to be some sort of order at the table and everyone seemed much calmer.

"So how will you guys get to Magic School?" Sebastiana asked once everyone had started to eat their breakfast.

"There's a door that we make appear on the stairs, and we just walk right in," Leo explained as he helped himself to a large helping of egg.

"Sebastiana, you, Finley and Fleur will go to Magic School with the others today. If that's okay with you," Piper told Sebastiana.

"Sure that's fine, I'd like to see what this place is like anyway," Sebastiana responded.

"If you want, Finley and Fleur can go to some classes today," Leo proposed.

"Really? That would be great," Sebastiana answered and then turned to Finley and Fleur, "Would you like that guys? To go to classes at Magic School?"

"Is Jem gonna be there?" Fleur asked shyly.

"Yeah she'll be there and so will all the kids you met yesterday," Chris replied.

"Can I go Bastiana?" Fleur questioned, "Please?"

"Of course you can. Is that okay with you Fin?" Sebastiana said as she turned to Finley.

"Yeah, I guess it would be cool," Finley conceded.

* * *

Once breakfast had been finished and everything had been cleared away the door to Magic School was conjured. 

"Have a good day guys, I'll see you back here later," Piper called as Leo, Melinda, Chris, Wyatt, Sebastiana, Finley and Fleur walked into Magic School.

"You know you look like such a dork in that robe," Sebastiana whispered to Wyatt as they walked further into Magic School.

"Thanks," Wyatt whispered back sarcastically.

Once inside Magic School Melinda ran off to find her friends, and both Finley and Fleur grabbed onto Sebastiana's hands.

"If you come with me to my office, I'll be able to find the classes that Fleur and Finley can attend and then Chris will be able to show you were they are," Leo explained as he led Sebastiana to his office.

When they reached Leo's office Wyatt excused himself to go and prepare for his first class, whilst Leo rifled through some papers on his desk.

"Alright, I've found the room numbers for the classes. Chris can you take them to room M19, for Fleur and H99 for Finley," Leo asked as he read the room numbers from a long piece of paper.

"Sure Dad. I'll see you later okay?" Chris replied.

Chris then exited Leo's office with Sebastiana, Finley and Fleur following behind him. All three were in awe as they walked through the seemingly endless corridors of Magic School.

"It's huge!" Finley commented in awe.

"It is quite big, but you get used to it eventually," Chris said with a smile.

They reached Finley's classroom first. Chris knocked on the door and then walked into the room.

"Good morning Miss. Oliver, I have a new student for you," Chris greeted the teacher that was standing at the front of the class.

"And what's your name?" Miss. Oliver asked as she turned towards Finley.

"Finley Williams," Finely replied.

Miss. Oliver took hold of Finley's hand and had him stand next to her at the front of the class.

"Class, we have a new student with us today, this is Finley. Now I want you all to be nice to him and make him feel welcome okay?" Miss. Oliver told the class.

"Yes Miss. Oliver the class replied in unison.

"Finley if you go and sit in that seat next to Jake, he'll show you everything you need to do," Miss. Oliver told the nervous boy in front of her.

Finley cautiously walked up to the seat he was supposed to go to and nervously struck up conversation with the boy the teacher had called Jake. Miss. Oliver walked back over to Chris, Sebastiana and Fleur.

"What's his magical affilation?" Miss. Oliver asked.

"He's a Shifter," Sebastiana replied.

"A what?" Miss. Oliver questioned, confused.

"Don't worry Sally, my dad said he'd be explaining it to all the teachers later today," Chris told Miss. Oliver.

Sebastiana turned to look at Finley and was relieved to find him looking more relaxed as he talked to the boy sitting next to him. She waved at him before she left the room with Chris and Fleur.

It took almost ten minutes to reach the classroom where Fleur would be attending class. The same process was repeated here as in Finley's classroom, except as soon as Fleur saw Jemima she let go of Sebastiana's hand and ran over to play with her friend. Fleur's teacher, Mrs. Harrison, had responded the same way as Miss. Oliver when she found out that Fleur was a Shifter. Chris had to explain to her that Leo would speak to all the teachers later before he and Sebastiana left the classroom.

"What will I do?" Sebastiana asked Chris when the two began walking the corridors of Magic School again.

"Well you can wander round and do what you want really. We have a great library if you want to have a look. The only advice I have is to be careful when the bell rings because it could be chaos in the corridors," Chris explained.

They walked together for a bit longer and then Chris left Sebastiana all by herself, because he had a class that was about to begin. Now on her own Sebastiana wandered about the corridors of Magic School looking in on classes every now and then. After over fifteen minutes of wandering around aimlessly Sebastiana came across the nursery and quietly stepped in.

The nursery was a large room and was filled with children. There was only one teacher and she was starting to look a bit frazzled.

"Excuse me. Do you need any help?" Sebastiana called to the teacher.

It took the young blonde haired teacher a while to realise that it was Sebastiana who had called her. When she did realise she walked up to Sebastiana. The teacher was only an inch taller than Sebastiana and had gentle blue eyes that matched her gentle persona.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were there," the young teacher apologised.

"It's okay, I was just asking if you wanted any help here, because I could see you're looking a bit stressed," Sebastiana explained.

"I am a bit, I've only been working here for three weeks and there are just so many kids. I'm sorry who are you?"

"Sebastiana," Sebastiana replied as she extended her hand to the young teacher, "I'm staying with the Halliwells at the moment".

"Nice to meet you Sebastiana, my name's Ashleigh, but people just call me Ash," Ashleigh responded as she took Sebastiana's hand and shook it.

"Miss.Reynolds, Caitlyn stoled my crayon," a little girl wailed, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to deal with this," Ashleigh apologised as she followed the little girl over to a table where apparently Caitlyn was drawing with a crayon.

Sebastiana felt a small tug on her shirt and looked down to find a little girl who was staring up at her sucking her thumb. Sebastiana bent down so she was eye level with the little girl.

"Do you wanna play wiv us?" The little girl asked as she took her thumb out her mouth and looked at Sebastiana expectantly.

"Sure, what are you guys playing?" Sebastiana responded as she followed the little girl to where she was playing with her friends.

Sebastiana ended up staying the whole day in the nursery helping Ashleigh out, and she decided that she would come and help out everyday, oblivious to what was happening in the underworld and the implications this would have on her and those she cared about.

* * *

_Underworld_

Leander was racing through the maze that was known as the underworld. He had news of utmost importance for Sophocles, they were reaching ever closer to the Crylien Crystal and he wanted to be the one to gain credit for this new bit of information.

"Sir, we have managed to decipher the location of the Crystal!" Leander shouted as he burst into the 'cave' where Sophocles resided.

Sophocles turned round instantly, his dark eyes lighting up in apprehension and a small smirk beginning to grace his features.

"Well Leander, where is it?" Sophocles demanded.

"It's definitely in the underworld, and we have demons digging for it in the area where it is said to be located because the Seers could only tell us that it was buried or encased in stone," Leander explained to his boss.

"Good, this is exactly the news that I've been waiting to hear. If we gain possession of the crystal than not just will _all_ Shifters be less of a threat, but there may be a way to use it to our advantage. Well done Leander, I am pleased with this new development."

Both Leander and Sophocles looked at each other with equally evil grins and look in their eyes, because they each knew that they were inching ever closer to their victory.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please REVIEW!**  



End file.
